Task Force on "operating Relationship and Resource Sharing (of Blood Banking Services)on a Regional Basis". Specifically: definition of performance criteria of a regional organization of blood service units; development of a proposed plan for the necessary administration mechanism; and extensive examination of organizational structure of blood service units and a mechanism of accreditation of regional Associations.